mutklutk_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zamon
Zamon Zamon is one of the protagonists of mutk/lutk invasion and he helped the heroes beat mutk once and for all. On multiple occasions, and with other villains. Role in EU and ROW to MUTK/LUTK Invasion EU:NG Season 3 Zamon makes his first appearance in episode 9. Where he poses as a secondary main antagonist to the heroes. He offers help to Jupitais, but Jupitais was more confused on who Zamon was. So, Zamon introduced himself to Jupitais as one of the 3 clones of Demon Weegee, and was created by Xamo, he also adds onto it saying that he was the strongest of the clones since he had a Deity Level of 11.7, finally Zamon asks Jupitais if he wants to team up. However, Jupitais declines and claims that he's a god who's above all and that he wants nothing to do with Xamo at all. Zamon defends saying that he still wants to help Jupitais and that he isn't affiliated to Xamo anymore, but his mission is still to kill Zeno. Jupitais enraged exclaims that Zeno and his friends were the people that destroyed Universia's shard. Zamon assumes that it's a deal, and explains that he already has people after them. It was revealed by Zelos that before the events he had trained them for 5 years in the Time Dilatia. However, presently Zamon and Jupitais are traveling to find Universia's shard, and they find it so Jupitais absorbs the shard and gains a power boost of 1 Deity Level. Which shocks Zamon for how much power he had achieved from just absorbing it. However, their moment was interrupted by Cosmosis who had entered and also wanted Universia's shard. He threatened both of them and claimed he has a Deity Level of 16. Eventually, Cosmosis started to insult them such as Zamon's edgy look, after that Zamon told Cosmosis he will give him one last chance to get him out of there, but Cosmosis only attacked him after that. This only made Jupitais angry who powered up as he was enraged. Zamon was revealed to have survived the attack, and was spectating the fight between Jupitais and Cosmosis. After the fight had ended Zamon went with Jupitais to Protein Man's room where he didn't say anything. So after the visit they went, and found the last shard, but it turned out Cosmosis survived the previous fight and then he absorbed the next shard which caused Jupitais to become enraged to the point he fired a massive blast that destroyed hundreds of galaxies, and consumed Cosmosis as well. Zamon however didn't approve of this, and begged for Jupitais to stop after the blast had ended. This had changed Zamon's point of view on Jupitais, but he still worked for him since they are still a team. So, he decides to go attack the heroes while Jupitais gets the last shard since Zelos and Commencer had failed. Eventually, he made it to where the heroes were located at, and attacked Zeno. So, after that their fight began with Zamon mostly winning the fight so far up until Shadora used Ultra Rage from then Zamon fought Shadora by himself, and was losing to her, but then Mannaquinide appeared and briefly stopped the fight by taking Zion away. After that was over Zamon revealed to the heroes that he has a transformation, so he starts powering up a pink aura surrounds him as he transforms into his Rose form. In retaliation of this the heroes started fusing, after they were done they continued the fight, but it was just like before as they were losing still losing to Zamon. Dweegee was thinking of going Kaioken x15, but Shadora stopped him as that would kill him. So, instead she started powering up as she combined Kaioken with her Ultra Rage. Shadora then went to fight with Zamon again, and just like last time she was overpowering Zamon pretty easily. Eventually, after losing to a beam struggle with Shadora Zamon was defeated. From then the heroes convinced Zamon that he should help them defeat Jupitais, and Zamon actually agrees to help them, and from then he led the heroes to find Jupitais and begin their fight with him. The fight with Jupitais was rather even thanks to people like Rotu-4 and Zamon helping. From then the heroes started to get serious as they started to use more of their power, and they do succeed on pushing Jupitais back, but he was still putting up a decent fight against them even with them using more of their power. Jupitais saw this, and started running away to get the shard. Zamon noticed this, and he with the other heroes started following him there. Eventually, Jupitais made it to the shard, but Zamon started to lie to Jupitais that he will still join him again. This does work, but when Zamon let the other heroes fire their attacks at Jupitais he teleports away, and kills Zamon. EU:NG Season 4 Zamon doesn't appear until the last arc of this season. As Zamon was one of the many heroes to have been brought back to life by escaping the Mega Void. He was also likely a part of some fights in the Mega Void war. ROW This is technically not even Zamon, but since he shares the exact same looks and shares the same forms. It's safe to assume this is at least an alternate universal Zamon. He first appears as the main antagonist where he claims he's Weegee, and attacks Xuigee. From then "Weegee" and Xuigee has a very even fight, but the victor was ultimately "Weegee" as he turned Xuigee into a Weenee. He later meets with Waluigi, and tries to get him to join him, but Waluigi refuses the offer. Angered by this "Weegee" threatens to kill Waluigi, but lets him live and teleports out of the scene. Later, at night he meets with Malleo where he tries to make Malleo believe he's the real Weegee, but Malleo doesn't believe him. Angry he attacks Malleo, and the fight between them was also pretty equal but he received multiple burns on his face. And by the end his entire body was on fire, but he caught Malleo off guard and impaled Malleo with a beam sword. He then reveals that he was holding back against Malleo, after revealing that he kills Malleo. It was later revealed that he framed Laneegee for his crimes. It was later revealed that he absorbed Malleo's soul and gained a new form. "Weegee than made it to Luigi's lab, and stole the time machine where he stood off with Suteegee and Seege. He then uses the time machine to transport himself to the very first fight against Weegee and Sqeegee. He then seemingly kills Sqeegee, but it was revealed to be an illusion, from then Weegee and Sqeegee teams up to fight him, and the fight seems mostly equal up until the beam struggle where "Weegee" was winning, but then Sqeegee achieved his Super form. They overpowered "Weegee", and was then injured from the massive attack. MUTK Invasion Season 1 Zamon was inside the Mega Void since he died during the events of EU:NG Season 3, and was having flashbacks during those events. However, he meets Rolox in the Mega Void and he offers to help Zamon escape the Mega Void. Zamon accepts the offer, and Rolox teleports them out of the Mega Void. They noticed they teleported right into a fight with MUTK, and Zamon decides to help Cosmosis. They successfully overpower MUTK, until he gained another new form, but they did continue the fight until Cosmosis teleports everyone out of the fight. However, they teleport into another fight with Sqeegee where they assisted the heroes to fight him, but Sqeegee gained his Infinity form. With the new form the heroes including Zamon couldn't overpower Sqeegee, but Sqeegee was eventually killed by a death beam. Eventually, Zamon with the other heroes came to fight MUTK again but MUTK killed Rolox which enraged Zamon. However, it was later revealed that was a decoy. Unfortunately for Zamon and the heroes, MUTK absorbed the golden soul. In preparation for the oncoming fight Zamon reveals Rose Angel form. The fight begins with the heroes mostly being equal to MUTK, however Zamon then resurrected Rotu-4 in hopes he will help in the fight with MUTK. Although, the fight remained mostly equal until MUTK, killed Rolox by shoving him in the way in Chronos's blast. This made Zamon enraged, and made him transform into an upgraded version of his Rose Angel form. However, even with Zamon's new form helping MUTK's power is growing. Although, right when it seemed the heroes were overpowering MUTK, he reveals to Zamon personally that he can still absorb his golden form into his 2nd form, but Zamon lost his upgraded form, however he claims they will still beat MUTK. The fight continued with it still being a stalemate, but luckily for the heroes MUTK was starting to weaken. MUTK notices this, and summons a massive energy attack. Zamon sees this, and attempts to stop him by firing a blast. And he actually succeeds as it not only destroys the blast, but injures MUTK. He then brings back Rolox, MUTK is now furious and absorbs all of his forms into his Golden form. They engage in a beam struggle, and eventually they finally overcome MUTK. MUTK Invasion Season 2 During the time gap between season 1 and 2 Zamon had been training with Rolox to become stronger. Zamon decided to visit Rotu-4 where he wanted to discuss about the threats from Vileon and Zelos, and maybe a possible brother, but all of a sudden a mysterious figure interrupts the conversation attacking Zamon, However, the rest of the fight is ambiguous, so it's to be assumed the mysterious figure died. Although, Zamon returned when MUTK killed Rolox (again). As Zamon has one last moment with him, it was later shown that Zamon was present during the fight with Viaton who reveals he has Ultra Rage. And was fighting with Viaton for a brief amount of time. He reappears during the next fight with MUTK when he was about to fire a massive attack towards to planet, and assists in the fight when MUTK started using Kaioken, and was part of the final beam struggle with MUTK. LUTK Invasion Zamon reappears in LUTK Invasion where he finds Jupitais. Remembering the events from EU:NG Season 4, Zamon was about to attack until ???????? stepped in the way, and exclaimed about how Jupitais regained his memories. Later, Zamon gained an upgraded version of Ultra Rage and teamed up with Rotu-4 to defeat LUTK, and they were getting the upperhand on LUTK until he teleported away. He returns during the fight with Viaton where he gains another form, and it didn't really stood up to Viaton. However, Senz appears and Zamon was shocked on how strong he was also revealed to have survived the fight with Senz as well, and was present during the fight with Cross MUTK, and seeing it he notices his body is practically destroyed. In the rematch with MUTK Zamon unleashed his new form he used against Viaton, and seemed relatively equal to Kaioken 20x MUTK. However, Zamon began using Ultra Rage, and used a white version of his Rose Angel form with Ultra Rage, and with that power he became equal to Cross MUTK. However, the fight ended with MUTK and LUTK escaping. So far Zamon hasn't appeared since then. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes